Ring Around The Moon
by kristakins
Summary: My first FanFiction: San grows weary of her life when an unsuspecting stranger appears and changes her life forever.. Not that she knows it at the time. This is a story of the progression of San and Sesshomaru's relationship! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Introductions

The day seemed to have a strange air to it, as if something different were to come into their lives.

Even though for years San had lived under the impression that she herself was a demon like her family, although, recently those beliefs were being threatened.

The older San grew, the more aware she became of the village gossip about her life. "Princess Mononoke" was what they referred to her as and they all claimed she was both foolish and scary.

San grew up with her wolf demon mother and siblings and hating humans, so why is it that she grew weary of her place in life.

As she was falling into a slumber her mother remarked, "San, someone is approaching the cave." Being wolf demons they all had extraordinary senses, and someone coming up to the cave is obvious, especially when they are slopping around in the mud so carelessly. Tonight had a more than unusual heavy rain.

She braced herself, spear in hand, growling, and bore her fangs when the intruder unveiled themselves, it was but a young child, a little girl at that!

She appeared apprehensive and she was soaking wet, she trembled like a leaf and just as she turned to run a large white wolf abruptly stopped her.

The young girls eyes widened and she fell backward. "Do not fear, my name is San, this is my family, they will not hurt you," San waited as the little girl became slightly less tense and a great smile came across her face, one unlike any other, 'so warming,' San thought.

After no response, she pushed the conversation, "Come further in so we can dry your kimono and warm you by the fire, what's your name?"

The little girl responded by following with a skip in her step and in a singsong voice told San that her name is Rin.

A few hours pass and Rin had fallen asleep on the wolf fur pelt leaving San to stare at the cave wall and mull over what she had learned from this 8-year-old child.

Rin travels across the country along with two males: Jaken and Sesshomaru.

They dabbled on about different things in life that they found interesting, they conversed with such ease it was as if they had been well acquainted and had not met under such random circumstances.

Finally, they agreed their priority would be finding Sesshomaru so that Rin can continue her travels. Before long, the rain subsided and San drifted off to sleep.


	2. Search for Sesshomaru

The sun rose and the creatures of the night subsided and the forest came to life, Rin awoke, gave a large yawn, and crawled over to San who was cooking breakfast already.

With a simple exchange of good mornings and a fully belly the girls set off on the search for Sesshomaru. "Ahh, it's so pretty!" Rin remarked as she saw the view from the cave because this time it was daylight and there was no rain.

After what seemed like an hour of each other walking endlessly, absorbed in their own thoughts San couldn't help but jump when Rin shouted, "San! What is that! Wait, there are tons of them!"

All around the two girls within the forest were small white creatures who repeatedly tilted their heads to one side or another. "Those are Kodoma! They are tree spirits!" San explained and gave a small giggle, "They are adorable, I can't wait to tell Lord Sesshomaru!"

Then they wandered and gave in to their thoughts again. San had so many questions, particularly how she grew up hating humans and this little girl seemed to be like family to her, like a daughter of sorts.

This time San broke the silence, "I hope we find him soon, we've been searching for hours," Rin replied, "Well maybe we should stay put, he always finds me no matter what." "If you say so, there's a spring not too far from here, we can find something to eat and settle down."

Another hour passes; the girls are once again full and talking as they wait.

"Rin," the familiar authoritative voice spoke as they looked up to see what San believed only to be Sesshomaru.

She had never seen someone as dashing and simply flawless as he. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to greet him, "this is my new friend San; she has been taking care of me since I lost you"

"You're such a burden to Lord Sesshomaru, we wasted a full day just to look for you, you know you're not supposed to wander off like that and another thin-" the small demon who must have been Jaken was cut off by a swift kick he had been given.

"You're who they call Princess Mononoke?"

"And you're Sesshomaru."

"Jaken, take Rin to set up to stay through the evening, I need to speak with this woman."

"Ay!" Said Rin, as Jaken began to complain, "But Lord Sesshomaru, won't you come with us, what are you going to do?"

"That does not concern you, now go."

After the two departed, it was only San and Sesshomaru and she couldn't imagine why, she had so many more questions than before. She decided to hurry the conversation alone,

"What are your intentions? What is it you want from me?" She said practically snarling.

"Do you intend to fight me?"

"I don't know, that depends, I need to know what to make of you, I don't know anything about you."

Sesshomaru sat and leaned against a tree and San could not believe how calm he was, then again why was she so tense?

"Sit." He stated plainly and she obeyed. A few quiet minutes passed until San got aggravated once again,

"Won't you speak, you seemed rather earnest at moving them along so you could be alone with me and I assume you had to say something that they could not, or you didn't want them to hear, so what is it!"

He looked at her and said, "Your eyes. They hold so much of your story. Anguish, terror, anger, and remorse, they are all pathetic human emotions."

"Is that all you had to say? I know now that I am human, however, I didn't need you, such a _fine_ Lord to ensure me of so." Suddenly San stood up and stated, "I'm going to say goodbye to Rin and I will be returning home. Good riddance to you, Sesshomaru."


	3. Night Pt I

"But San, I want you to stay with me, just for the night! It's been so long since I've had another female to spend time with! I'm sure your family won't mind, after all you're so close!"

Rin pleaded to San to stay.

"I'd like to but I don't want to spend any more time with Sesshomaru."

"How dare you! He is the finest demon-"

"San." Jaken was stopped short, yet again, by Sesshomaru.

"Stay tonight. For Rin's sake, and for yours I will be nearby but I will not be sleeping here."

'So confusing!' she thought about how arrogant he came off as, she figured he was strong but she was too, maybe she could just take Rin along with her, he didn't seem to be a suitable father-figure for her.

"Fine, San let's go walk around"

"'Kay!"

Once far enough from their camp, "Rin, why is Sesshomaru like that? And how can you stand to be around him! It drives me crazy."

"He brought me back to life and protects me, he doesn't seem nice, but he is."

"Hrm." San just shook her head, and they headed back to camp.

Later that evening:

"I'm going to bathe in the springs, I'll be back in a little while Rin."

Such an amazing night, it was the night of a full moon and the spring water was so refreshing. She stood beneath the waterfall with her eyes closed and meditated.

As she always grew up with nature, she still had a greater deal to focus on, since she is a human.

So she often meditates, and doing so under (or near) moving water promotes higher levels of energy.

When she completed her meditation she opened her eyes to see none other than Sesshomaru!

"WHAT are you doing!"

"Just what I was going to ask you."


End file.
